Twilight: Valentine's Day, another Leah Clearwater
by xxRedRosexx
Summary: leah's Valentine's Day. just a random One-Shot. i dont think its that good, sorry. R AND R please! Leah's Valentine's Day!


**Hello again! This is actually a request from LadyBugGirl, she asked me to write a Leah one shot about Valentine's Day. Thanks LadyBugGirl!!! R and R if you please! And about the Seth part, I felt I had to add him here, so I did, its pretty pointless. I really don't think this is one of my best ones. Sorry LadyBugGirl, I wish I could of done better for you.**

**Love,**

**Raindrop**

**Valentine's Day**

**LPOV**

DING DONG!!!! "I'll get it!" I yelled, not realizing what I was getting myself into. I ran down stairs and opened the door, my smile faded slowly as I opened the door to Sam's face. "Hey, Lee." He said, always being a gentleman. I scowled; I couldn't even hate him for turning my life into Hell. "Hmm." I said, looking at the floor. "Is Emily ready yet?" He asked after a couple of minutes in awkward silence. I didn't say anything; I turned and walked up the stairs. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, almost walking right into Emily. "You look good." I said, Emily was wearing a red dress and her black hair was straight, she looked like perfection. "Er, Leah, we're gonna be out pretty late…so... I guess you better go on home, because we'll come back here." Emily stammered, I smirked. "Sure Em." I faked a smile and walked out the door. Sam helped Emily into his beat up convertible and closed the door. I wanted to scream, it should have been _ME _in that dress with Sam. I pulled on a black sweatshirt and walked along the sidewalk, passing happy couples every couple of blocks. I wanted to gag, I _hated _Valentine's Day. I walked until I was in the woods, not even knowing where I was going. Then it started drizzling and suddenly I was the only one outside. "Ha-ha." I laughed, feeling very insane. I sat down under a worn Oak tree. "Leah?" I heard someone call my voice. I turned around and saw a familiar head of brown hair. "Hey Seth." I said. "Not up for all the Valentine's Day jazz?" I asked smiling. "Not exactly, I'm dateless." He laughed, and sat down beside me. "Um, Leah, why are you sitting by a tree, in the middle of the woods?" Seth asked, I smiled. "I'm not sure Seth." I said. Seth shook his head. "Look Leah, I gotta get ready for my dinner with Brittany." He said I smiled; Seth was falling in love the old fashioned way. "Sure Seth, you go." He held out his hand and helped me up. "Bye Lee." He called as he walked out the woods. I followed the trail until I would up at an old meadow. The sun was coming out of the gray haze and I found I could almost see the beauty of it. "Leah? I didn't know anyone knew about this place." I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "Hey Jake." I said without turning around. I grabbed the soccer ball from his hands, "Wanna play?" I asked. "Sure." He smiled and I placed the ball under my feet. "Not so fast, Clearwater. Let's make this a little more fun." He smiled mischievously. "I win; I get to see you smile." He grinned; I ignored the way my heart fluttered. "Kay, but, if _I _win, I get to tell all the pack I beat you at soccer." His face twisted, "Okay." He said. "First to 3 wins." I said, he pulled off his shirt. Crap, that's a little distracting. While he was watching my face, I kicked, hitting the goal perfectly. "Yay." I said, smirking. He frowned. He kicked the ball to the side, I ran for it, but he was faster, grabbing the ball back he scored easily. "No fair." I whined, watching him gloat. He grabbed the ball and scored again, I really needed to pay more attention. "Hey, Jake?" I asked, a plan forming in my head. "Yeah?" he asked, he turned around and I slammed the ball into his head. He fell backwards, "Lee-ah!" he yelled, chasing me with the soccer ball. He ran himself right into the goal, scoring himself his last goal. "Ha! I win!" He shouted. I threw the ball into his head, he fell and I laughed. "Now that never gets old." I smiled. "Lee, you still owe me a smile." He said, I walked away, and once I was sure he couldn't see. I smiled. Jacob had made me smile. And even though I was sure he wasn't here, I would bet anything he knew.

**Thanks guys! I'm sorry this one's not that good. **


End file.
